Sober the nightwing.
''"I am Sober. I am a NightWing. I may not be easy as it could be. Morrowseer and Secretkeeper are not my real parents. Pitch and Powerful are. I have an older brother named Shade who was also kidnapped along with me. Yes, we've both been kidnapped." '' -Sober's Prologue. Sober is a member of the fire squad and is a NightWing. He usually enjoys drinking his sorrows for his beloved lover, Sienna the skeleton. He is the brother of Shade and lover of Sienna, although she moved away after an attack on planet nylon. Life Deep in the canyons of darkness, the shadows of all dragons and cliffs, there lived the son of pitch, sober. He was once a dragon of darkness while his mother being Powerful. Sober was born in the darkness with his parents and his brother Shade. Just until that fateful night, Sober was close to being kidnapped when he visited the other NightWings. Just until then, Shade accidentally put Sober out of his misery and he was knocked unconscious. When Sober finally became 15, he was taken by a BoneWing and that was when he met Sienna, the queen of the BoneWings. Sober knew it was love at first sight because of Sienna's majestic style. The tainted NightWing admired her beauty and walked up to her while she was in her throne. She smiled and greeted Sober with her beautiful eyes and sweet voice. Sober agreed to be the King of the BoneWings, but Pitch had denied it and got mad at Shade instead for not looking out for his younger brother. Sienna married Sober and shared the throne with him. Because of this, Sober was kicked out of his home and then kidnapped. Marriage As the throne had even shared, Sober agreed in a proposal with Sienna. He said that he will give her his hours (if he has the chance), make food for her and even help her around the tribe. As this whole role went on, Sober loved Sienna more than anything in the world. Seperation When the two love birds had been together for a long time, there were crashing, crying, screaming, sword slicing, flesh cutting, exploding, and the smell of smoke and fire. The planet nylon had skeleton pieces everywhere! Sienna decided that it was time for her and Sober to take action and fight the evil invaders. But Sienna was badly injured in her arm and she decided to stay out of the fight. BoneWings were dying everywhere, which usually includes BoneWing bodies burning in a fire. Sober realized what had happened and cried for Sienna. After the attack, Sienna decided it was time for her to leave. Sober begged for his fair lady to stay, but she refused and went away. Sober cried for weeks, months, years and days of a broken heart and waited for Sienna to come back. Reunion After the days have passed and Sober was still alone, he then had access to Planet Nylon. When he flew to the planet, he found Sienna and she was alone as well. He was able to find her and reunited with her. After days have passed, Sienna then became overweight unknowingly. Sober didn't know the reason, but the reason from Sienna was of what "happened" last night. Then sober realized that they were having kids. The Nightbone Family When it passed 9 months, their first child who was born was Terror, a NightWing with a deformed boney tail. There was also another dragonet, the female one who is younger named Pure. Sober is now a father while Sienna had become a mother. This meant that it lead to Shade being an uncle, Pitch being a grandfather and Powerful becoming a grandmother. This caused a stress attack in Shade, so he decided to marry someone (which turned out to be Fatespeaker, like, what the heck, Shade?). Becoming a member of the Fire Squad After Clip was in search of new members for her Fire Squad, she entered the NightWing Kingdom. She snuck into the kingdom and waited for any NightWings coming by. She then found Sober and asked him to be a member of the Fire Squad. Sober then agreed. He usually needed to make his family proud by doing the right thing, as long as he doesn't die. Actually, Sober is immortal. Death for the first time When Clip's father (Flame) got angry because she hired their enemy into her squad, he found Sober and strapped him to a clinic. He then sliced his body open, looked through his insides and found his soul. Sober died instantly after that. Flame then laughed insanely and took his soul. Resurrection After the death of Sober, Sienna fell in deep depression for her fallen husband. After she had an idea, she entered the Lion Realm and found him. She had found the 7 dragon souls and wished him back, then Sober went back to the world of the living once more. Personality Sober is a quiet kind of guy, but cracks up when someone says a really pun. He is also slow to anger and usually just keeps a soft voice when facing a bully who insults him. He is also a little rude and hostile around Alaska as NightWings and IceWings hate each other, and he also is a little curious at times when he sees something that shouldn't be there. He is a good mind reader and future teller though. Relationships Sienna He so kindly admires and cherishes her for all his heart and forever until the day he dies. Alaska Since they're IceWing and NightWing, they usually fight aggressively. This kind of happened when Alaska slammed a chair in sober's face. Photo Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters